Demons
by sarrogin
Summary: Elsa's issues didn't just vanish once she was accepted as queen. she still struggles to deal with her duties. Will Anna, Kristoff and Olaf pull her threw or will her soul be claimed by demons of her own design? Because everyone can be saved. Right? Could get darker later on. T for issues
1. Chapter 1

Elsa clutched at the transparent body of her sister, sobbing uncontrollably.

"No, no, please no!"

Suddenly, a cold hand grasped her neck, and flung her across the ice.

She landed heavily, slightly winded, looked up.

A horrifying figure stood over her. It was Anna, but her features were distorted into nightmares. Her eyes were bloodshot, and sunken. Her skim was taunt over her bones. Elsa tried to scream, but the breath caught in her throat, and it came as a wimper of terror.

It bent over her huddled body, and grabbed at Elsa's throat, as she struggled to breath. Then, it opened its mouth, and began to sing in a cruel mockery of Anna's voice, like two or three of Anba speaking together.

"Elssssa, do you want to build a snowman..."

Elsa woke up in her bed, gasping for air. She found that her own hand was griping her neck,cutting off her windpipe. She released it, and fell back on to her pillow, covered in a night sweat with her breathing ragged and shallow.

"Elssssa!" She froze instantly, still in a state of post-nightmare terror.

"Elsa, get up already! "

Elsa untensed and looked towards the door. Anna's voice. Just plain, live, regular Anna.

"Y-yes? What is it? ", she said, albeit somewhat shakily.

"Well, Kai says, Ahem, "if her majesty would care to get up after he's tried to rouse her twice unsuccessfully, then her ministers are gathered in the conference room, and have been waiting for the best part of ten minutes. " "

Elsa sat up straight in her bed. _That was today? _

"Tell them that I'll be there in a few minutes! " , she yelled at the door, before leaping out of bed.

_No, no, no! Where's my dress? Dress! Ok. Hair- oh god I look like a mess! Arghh! They'll have all have given up by the time i get there! I'm useless! Useless useless useless! ! _

_**Papa would have never made this mistake! He was a proper ruler! Your a terrible queen! **_

_No, stop it! Don't think like that! _

_**Your not even needed for the running of the Kingdom anyway. And why would they even listen? The primary topic will be the problems YOU caused. It's a wonder Anna even talks to me considering that you nearly -**_

Elsa held her hands to her ears, managing to stop her inner conversation. She looked around the room, and saw ice now covered the window. Snarling slightly, she waved her hand at it, thinking of her love for sister. It stayed icey. With a scream of frustration, Elsa stormed out of her room, turning the corner towards the conference room before breaking into a run.

i know its short but later chapters will be longer, promise.

Show your love with reviews. Yeah, I'm taking Elsa down a darker road of my own paving. but seriously,if you didn't talk to anyone basically from 8 til 20 years, all the while being convinced you were a monster, wouldn't you have some big issues? reviewers get cookies and pet Olaf's. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is accepted, the slightest nice thing will make my world. :) haven't written anything for sooooo long so be nice.

Sarrogin


	2. bureaucrats, portraits, and snowballs

Elsa burst through the doors of the conference room, flushed and out of breath after running halfway across the castle. She ground to a halt, as a number of deadpan faces observed her. She desperately tried to save the situation.

"My apologies,gentlemen, I was...engaged. " She noticed that Kai raised an eyebrow at this point, but mercifully left it at that.

There was a pause, and eventually the mayor, a short balding man with a kindly face said, "it's quite alright your majesty, do sit down. "

Elsa took a deep breath and sat down. _Ok, let's not mess this up. _

_**Yes, you don't want them despising you more than they probably already do.**__ But they won't still hate me, will they? Everyone loved the ice rink I made the other week. __**But I destroyed their livelihoods, the harvest was all but decimated by your winter! They'll all starve because of you."**_

"Your majesty?"

Elsa blinked, realising she'd zoned out for a moment.

"Sorry Rengald", she replied to her head of economy, still trying to sound confident even though it was obvious that she hadn't been listening , "could you repeat that?"

Something similar to irritation flickered behind Rengald's eyes.

"What I was wondering, your majesty, is how you intend on rationing the food this winter. "

Elsa pulse increased somewhat. "R-ration?", she said rather quickly, Why would we need to ration?"

"Yes, your **majesty**, but that was before recent. .. events that... damaged our crops. "

Elsa bit her lip, looking worried and wondering what to say. What could she say to that?"

"We could get a new trading partner." Said the mayor.

Rengald scoffed.

"The Queen cut off our principle trade, and besides, what King I his right mind would sign a trade agreement with a kingdom whose Q-"

He stopped abruptly, realizing he'd gone a little too far with his words.

Elsa looked at him as a sudden chill filled the room.

"What your saying, in your _esteemed _opinion, is that I"

" I think what my colleague is trying to say", interjected the mayor ( although Elsa noted he was glaring at Rengald) , " is that we are quite an isolated community, with few neighbors, and that finding a new trading partner could prove. .. difficult."

Elsa sighed, and the frost that had been creeping up the window slowed down to a stop.

"Then what would you suggest we do?"

"Your majesty", began Rengald, in a much more civil tone than before, "It might be worth visiting some of the Kingdoms whose rulers attended your coronation, with the possibility of finding new partnership. "

"But how can I tell which Countries will accept us?", exclaimed Elsa, a bit exasperated, "what if I arrive there and they just turn us away, and then the dangerous sea journey has all been for nothing?!" The other members of the meeting exchanged looks. They all knew exactly what the young queen was referring to.

Eventually, it was the mayor who spoke.

"Ahem.p, you could always write to them and simply ask, your majesty. "

Elsa blinked.

"Oh yes. .. right. I'll do that. "

"It would be wise to start this as soon as possible, your majesty, considering how quick our stockpiles are being depleted. "

"Very well, gentlemen, I will start later today. "

They nodded, and shuffled their notes in that way that only bureaucrats do when they have nothing else to say.

"It was good to speak with you, your majesty", said the mayor.

Elsa then nodded, got up and left without another word, tired of the whole thing. Being a queen allowed you such actions as that.

Unsure of what to do with the rest of the day, Elsa wondered aimlessly down the halls of her palace, eventually finding herself in the portrait gallery. She walked through gradually, looking at the Kings and Queens of the past.

She remembered what her mother used to say about being queen.

"The path of a ruler is filled with difficult decisions, and there will be a problem that must be dealt with every single day. "

_I don't think anyone on these walls had problems like mine, did you?_

She finally stopped at the last one, her parents.

"What would you think of me now?", she whispered, gently stroking tje frame.

_**Well they certainly wouldn't be proud of you, that's for sure. I've alienated every potential ally and doomed the Kingdom to ruin. And because you couldn't follow my papa's simple advice. If I had, I wouldn't have got the Kingdom into this mess. **_

_At least things with Anna are better now._

_**Yes, after you nearly killed her. Again. **_

_But I can control them now._

_**Who are you kidding? I can undo sone of the damage you cause. That's not control. What would they say? They'd just be disappointed.**_

By this point Elsa was slumped against the wall, with her knees drawn in, close to tears.

"Hiya, Elsa! "

She looked up tp see Olaf bounding down the length of the hall, where upon seeing she was upset, came up to her.

"What's wrong? Would you like a hug?" At which point he gave her one anyway.

Elsa laughed despite herself.

"Its nothing really. I'm ok."

Olaf's sad expression only lasted for as long as his attention span would allow.

"Well in that case, let's find Anna I thought we could have a snowball fight! " He exclaimed as she got up, and ran down towatds the door again, not even looking to see if she was following.

Elsa smiled as she watched him go. She took one fleeting glance at the painting again, then ran after him.

Sven watched as Anna and Kristoff danced around, after they'd finally returned to Arendelle after their latest ice delivery. He felt a mild pang of jealously, but hey. Anna always brought him carrots, so he wasn't complaining very hard.

He watched, crunching up the orange goodness as the happy couple embraced.

"How was your trip? Did anything interesting happen? Well? Did it? Did it?"

Kristoff looked at her.

"I'm an ice harvester, Anna. How exiting do you think my trips get?"

"Well you did meet me on one of them."

"Well thank the heavens that this trip didn't turn out as eventful. "

Anna pouted and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm joking!"

Anna just grinned and pulled him into a kiss, which lasted far longer than Sven was comfortable with. He snorted, to which point The kiss broke, and Kristoff laughed.

"Jealous, buddy?"

Anna rolled her eyes slightly.

"He's not jealous, he's hoping to get another carrot as a bribe! She bent down to Sven's level, and said, "well, another carrot?"

Sven just opened his mouth in expectation. She giggled and gave him another one.

Just then a bunch of children came into view, led by Olaf.

Anna! Sven! Sven! Would you like a snowball fight? "

Kristoff frowned.

"A snowball fight? But it's only-"

"That's why he brought Elsa, silly! ", interrupted Anna.

Sure enough, Elsa was walking the path behind Olaf.

"Hey sis!" Anna yelled, bounding up to her.

"Hey Anna. " said the queen, smiling.

Anna, however, noticed that she took a little longer to smile than normal. She glanced down and saw Elsa was wearing her gloves. That only happened when she was angry or upset.

"Elsa, are you al-

"Well then children, who wants a snowball? " said Elsa quickly.

Lots of little hands waved around as they all chanted in unison.

"Me me me me me me! !"

"Ok, here we are! "

She motioned with her hand and a pile of snow appeared, shivered, and became a number of little snowballs.

"Everyone against the queen!" , one of the children shouted.

A chorus of assent rang out and Elsa found herself under a tirade of snowballs, as she created more and threw them back.

She continued for a little while, then Elsa held out her palm, and every kids mouth fell wide open, all the snowballs stopped in mid air just before they hit her. Then she held her hands above her head as a huge snowball began to form. A bowling ball, then a boulder the big enough to bury every single person on the other side.

Once again, the children spoke together.

"WOAH..."

Elsa grinned, then flexed her palm outward, and the giant snowball exploded onto everyone and everything except her.

Kristoff wiped his face and spoke.

"And I think we have a winner! "

"Carlos, come here at once! "

They all turned to see a short woman with a ruddy complexion walking determinedly towards them. One of the boys shuffled over too her.

"But mum, I was having fun!"

"No buts! You could have been hurt! I don't like you playing with dangerous people like-" She suddenly remembered where she was, looked up, and bowed.

"My apologies,your majesty, it's just he... gets cold easily. We must be going now. " And with that, she frogmarched her son away.

Anna looked towards her sister.

"Elsa?"

Elsa just stood there,staring after the mother,and the temperature began to drop. The children, sensing the mood had changed, shuffled away, although one did say a vague goodbye to everyone.

Elsa smiled at Anna.

"I'm fine. "

Then before Anna could reply, she half walked, half run up the way she had come, with Anna staring at the trail of frost her sister had left behind, unsure what to say.

**Yep, heres the next bit! Thanks for all the nice things everyone said last time! **

**Robstarforever2017, hope this one's long enough for you! :) I know that the last one was a little short, but I thought I would get it out anyway, just to see what people thought of it. **

**the jesus of suburbia and Diana, thanks very much! I think your Olaf got lost in the post though. :(**

**The grammar with Elsa's thoughts ( the change of personal pronouns) is deliberate. I the one in bold represents her insecurities, and as you'll find out, her anger. After being on her own for 13 years is almost like the to sides of her personality have separated ever so slightly . Oh, how I love tormenting my favourite characters! **

**Alerts get virtual olafs, reviews get a free daydream about visiting Arendelle! **

**Sarrogin. **


End file.
